You Run, I Walk
by CompletelyDismantled
Summary: A sporadic snitch causes love to strike in the most unlikely way. Will Hermione finally tell the male gender NAY! Or will she continue to live a lie and let the one thing true in her life slip away… CCHG FEMMESLASH
1. PrologueChapter 1

**It has been ages since I've written a story for you folks! I have yet to complete my OC fic about Alex and Marissa, but after seeing HP&GOF, I had a sudden urge to write one about my favorite femmeslash couple. So here you go! Will update again soon! Very soon!**

**Title**: You Run, I Walk

**Rating**: Evolves into R…NC-17

**Pairing**: Cho Chang/Hermione Granger

**Summary**: A sporadic snitch causes love to strike in the most unlikely way. Will Hermione finally tell the male gender NAY! Or will she continue to live a lie and let the one thing true in her life slip away…

**Disclaimer**: TO MY DISMAY, I do not own any of the characters or other…things mentioned in this lovely femmeslash fanfiction. J.K. Rowling pwns all of it. Believe me. If I could own a Cho of my own. I would. Kthxbai.

Prologue

I've been with boys before. They're sloppy, and I don't care for the way their rough hands forcefully handle my fragile body. Ginny told me once that I'd get used to it, that after awhile it would all evolve into a good thing. I told her I'd give it another try. Ron was the worse. It didn't help that after I told him I just wanted to be friends again, I broke his heart into a million pieces. He said he loved me. I loved him to: as a brother. The same goes for Harry and half of the other boys that came up to me in the halls, asking me for a spot of tea on the next visit to Hogsmeade. I hung my head low and politely declined, before walking away quickly, bushy hair bouncing around my shoulders and nearly dropping my handful of books in the rush around a corner. I didn't like the way they looked at me, the way their eyes seemed to change into a predatory state, the way they fumbled with the buttons on my blouse, the way I got mad if you said no. It was all a routine I was bored with. But I kept telling myself it'd get better. That one day I'd find the boy that would be gentle, soft, know the right words and the right places to touch. That wouldn't do things just for his own satisfaction. It was pointless. I gave up and continued with Ron's assaults and misgivings. It made him happy. That's what counts right? That he's happy. I can suck it up. It'll get better.

Chapter 1

I never thought I'd fall in love with a Quidditch player. They all seemed so full of themselves. The girls all swooned at their feet, and the boys were the worst. If a girl played the game, it was a sign of perfection. They'd drop everything for a female Quidditch player. It was a, "She's one of US! I must have her," sort of deal. I preferred the bookworm type. I had this romantic ideal that I'd be able to have a logical conversation with some skinny intellectual boy with glasses who knew all my positives, and loved all my negatives. I lie to myself a lot. It helps keep me grounded. Better lie to oneself about the truth than know the reality that no such thing exists as love. That it's all the mixtures of stories made up by lonely writers to compensate for the mistakes they've made with significant others. How could a brute jock have any idea what love is? Especially considering it IS just a figment of the world's imagination.

It was the first game of the year, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. I was running late, forgetting that the match was even occurring and instead getting a jumpstart on my Ancient Runes homework instead. 3 meters on the study of Gaelic inscriptions in the Irish Isles! Then I heard the cheering, remembered my duty as Mr. Potter's best friend and Weaseley's blow up doll and figured I'd better make an appearance. Wrapping my scarf around my pale neck, I donned gloves and a hat Ron's mother knitted for me, and grabbed a banner with the Gryffindor's mascot in red upon gold fabric, that would roar when a goal was made by the red and gold fliers. Nearly tripping up the stairs to the Gryffindor box, I sat next to Neville and watched without much enthusiasm. It was close, as always in a Ravenclaw – Gryffindor game, with 100 R & 150 G, when the stands stood up as both seekers seemed to lunge towards the ground in an attempt to grab the swift snitch, before switching directions and losing the golden orb. In the midst of the never-ending chase, Gryffindor gained on the blue and gray, jumping the score to 250. Suddenly, the seekers shot off into the direction of the Gryffindor stands, when I noticed something shiny hovering several meters in front of me. The Ravenclaw jumped off her broom as Harry jerkily aimed his broom back up before hitting the stands. She grabbed hold of the snitch, when it hit me: she's going to hit me! I got out my wand to stop her midair, but it was too late. We collided and my head smacked into the empty wooden space on the bleacher behind me. I had a brief lapse of consciousness, where I was surrounded by what seemed to be a curtain of shining black, and her piercing green eyes with what seemed like tears. I saw her mouth whisper my name before I blacked out again only to wake up the next morning in the ward. She was asleep on the bench by the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm updating these relatively quickly and the length of the chapter is my decision. Don't whine. It makes me not want to update for spite and post on other sites D**

**I'm glad to be adding to the CCHG library on I hope you like this chapter. Relatively dull I guess. But you can tell it's going to get interesting…**

**Title**: You Run, I Walk

**Rating**: Evolves into R…NC-17

**Pairing**: Cho Chang/Hermione Granger

**Summary**: A sporadic snitch causes love to strike in the most unlikely way. Will Hermione finally tell the male gender NAY! Or will she continue to live a lie and let the one thing true in her life slip away…

**Disclaimer**: TO MY DISMAY, I do not own any of the characters or other…things mentioned in this lovely femmeslash fanfiction. J.K. Rowling pwns all of it. Believe me. If I could own a Cho of my own. I would. Kthxbai.

Chapter 2

I've seen her around school before, walking around with her fellow beautiful, intelligent Ravenclaw girls, a harem of boys never far behind. She had an infectious smile…like one of those stereotypical ones they talk about in movies.Real. I've wondered once or twice what it'd be like to be on the recieving end of a smile like that. Or to be the one that fixes the broken shards after she falls to the floor in a fit of sobs and make it all better.

One time, between classes, I was already 10 minutes late for Arithmancy, I had left my time turner on my nightstand in the dormitories. I nearly ran into her as she burst out from the girls' bathroom with tears in her eyes. This was 5th year, a little over half a year since Cedric died. She would have fits on and off, so I heard, but this was the first time I'd seen it in the flesh. She never told anyone why she got so depressed; we all figured it to be because her hunky champion of a boyfriend was long gone. I thought that a lie too. They weren't together that long, and even so, he was the pushy tough type. I could see it under the perfectly coifed hair and matching white teeth. Girls like her don't fall in love with boys like that, unless they have a secret. She didn't have a secret. I could see it in her eyes; she was doing with Diggory what I was with Weasely. I remember when she nearly broadsided me, the look of astonishment in her eyes hard to miss. She began to stutter then took off back into the bathroom. I would have checked on her, had I not already been late for class. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had followed her. No point in dreaming though. That doesn't get anywhere.

I sat up, the back of my head slightly irritated from the blow to the bleachers, but not too shabby. Sitting cross-legged, I turned to look at her. The way the light shown on her made her look like something out of a Chinese myth about a princess, her black hair shining like gun metal blue, body frail but yet so strong, face like an angel…

What was I thinking? I shook myself awake, thinking I was dozing off; the magic used to heal my wound must be getting to my head. She stirred and a sudden wave of hysteria went over me. I grabbed the sheets and pretended to be asleep again. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her sit up, yawn, and stretch, her untucked blouse rising up. I thought what a lovely body she has, toned yet thin from all the Quidditch. Maybe the sport isn't that bad. She scooted down the bench to the edge closest to the bed and let out a sigh before laying her head on the wall behind her.

"I'm so fucked up…" I heard her whisper. I whispered back in my head, _No you're not, you're perfectly fine just how you are_, hoping she'd get the message. I don't think she heard, because at that moment she started to sob. At that point I gave in, pretended I hadn't seen her before, and "woke up."

"Cho…? What are you doing here? Are you okay?" I groggily sat up as she wiped away tears.

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay, considering I'm the reason you got hurt." She blushed, and looked in the other direction. "I'll get going though, don't want to --"

"Stay." I said forcefully. "And you didn't answer my question. Are you okay?" She seemed more flustered than ever.

"I'm okay, just stressed out is all. Being a 7th year isn't all it's cracked up to be. I have plenty of work to do, and I don't have much time for a social life. Just stressed out. That's all." She faked a smile. I know her type. I'll let it go this time. She went to stand up.

"Wait, before you go," she stopped, turned slowly, as if she was scared of me. "I know you're busy and all, but maybe we could hang out sometime? I get sick of all these boys after awhile, it'd be nice to have some female company." Lies. I lie to myself when I don't want to know the truth. It's a habit. Maybe someday it'll get broken. Maybe someday someone will break it. "Especially with a caring intellectual like yourself." Some days I wished I was placed in Ravenclaw, for more reasons than one.

She smiled. I came to the conclusion I like making her smile. She's got that movie star smile. I wonder if a boy has ever made her smile like I just did. What am I thinking? I shook my head and concluded it was the head injury again. It'll all pass soon.

"That'd be lovely. How's this weekend? We have a Hogsmeade visit scheduled just for the 6th and 7th years. Us upperclassmen get the perks of double the amount of visits as the younger."

"Sounds like a plan!" I beamed. We set up a time and place to meet.

"I hope that head of yours feels better Hermione," she smiled before turning around and saying, "I may just have to crash into you again. I like keeping an eye on you. You're beautiful when you sleep." Then walked away at a rather quick pace out the door as Madame Pomfrey made her way to check on me.

What in bloody hell just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: You Run, I Walk

**Rating**: Evolves into R…NC-17

**Pairing**: Cho Chang/Hermione Granger

**Summary**: A sporadic snitch causes love to strike in the most unlikely way. Will Hermione finally tell the male gender NAY! Or will she continue to live a lie and let the one thing true in her life slip away…

**Disclaimer**: TO MY DISMAY, I do not own any of the characters or other…things mentioned in this lovely femmeslash fanfiction. J.K. Rowling pwns all of it. Believe me. If I could own a Cho of my own. I would. Kthxbai.

Chapter 3 

Pomfrey let me go after I convinced her the pain in my head was gone, though there was still that throbbing sensation. She could tell, but she made the sly remark of saying, "just in case it comes back, I'm here all day. Either way it should go away soon." Good. All my homework, an annoying overzealous boyfriend, and my prefect duties were piling up, making me one stressed witch. I had one thing to look forward to. It made me smile, dimples visible, and my cheeks turn a slight pink and my head hurt more than before.

I reached into my messenger bag and turned the Muggle music player called an iPod on, putting the headphones underneath my bushy hair. I knew the path to the dorms by heart, so I closed my eyes and walked along the wall. Music helped me think, to forget. Strange as it may seem, I was quite fond of it. I couldn't stand classical. I grew up on it. I remember my first record, from my avant-garde cousin William, The Velvet Underground. Since I was 10 I couldn't stand the ordinary. Lou Reed rang in my ears, the sounds of "Venus In Fur" taking me to another world. I felt like I was dreaming, when I nearly ran into someone walking out of the bathroom. Just a 3rd year Hufflepuff. Keep walking. I wish I could sway to this song with someone, move along with the drum and tambourine, the piercing violin. I was almost to the Fat Lady painting when I felt someone grab me from behind and kiss at my neck. I bet she had soft lips. In my dreamland it was softer than this. That thought woke me out of my trance and I recognized Ron's rough hands on my waist. I pulled my headphones down, and pushed away from him. I didn't want to take him back. I figured it'd be the best for us though.

"Stop it…can't you give me a single day of rest? Fuck," I said tiredly. He grinned.

"I haven't seen you in ages 'mione, don't ya want to see me?" He pushed me into the wall and continued to assault my neck.

I wasn't playing hard to get. I was sick of it. "Ron!" I pushed him away. "I feel like bollocks, leave me alone for once!" There was a glint of anger, and he turned around, walking in the other direction. I heard him punch a wall and then a rather loud "OW! Bugger!" followed. That's a relief, won't have to worry about him the rest of the day.

No one should have been in the common room. It was in the middle of a class period. The only reason Ron was out was he had school wide Prefect duty. Each Prefect had a period of it. So I was a tad surprised to find Lavender straddling Seamus on the floor in front of the fire. I put up a shield that suppressed sound and made me invisible to the busy eye, and made way into my dorm, where I collapsed on the bed.

"Ouch!" I sat back up, noting my stomach had landed atop a box with a ribbon wrapped around it. Atop the box was a note. The wrapping was gold, writing red. Hmph. I'd have pegged this for a Gryffindor, or Mrs. Weasely. A little early for Christmas or my birthday though. The note red:

_Hope you're feeling better. Meet me outside Rosmerta's. I'll treat you to a butterbeer and we'll talk._

_P.S. I hope you like chocolate._

_-CC_

Hermione froze with joy. In all the times she had been injured, in all the times Harry's adventures had caused her mishap, no one acknowledged. Maybe she really cared? The brunette opened the box, noted that eat piece looked exceptionally delectable, and ate one. 5 seconds later, another appeared in the same place. She nearly squealed with delight. She'll never waste her allowance on chocolate again! _Christ I can only imagine how much she spent on something like this…_

She was awaken from her day dream when Lavender came in utter shock as to how the 6th year had slipped by, proceeding to interrogate her for a good 10 minutes before giving in and heading to class. Hermione sat on her bed, not sure what to think, what was right to think. She shoved her face straight into the pillow and breathed in deeply, in hopes of falling asleep. 5 minutes later, she heard giggling and Ginny jumped on her.

"What's wrong 'mione? Ron said you weren't acting normal," the 5th year lay her red head on Hermione's shoulder in hopes of receiving a response. The older girl turned over and poked the other's nose.

"I'm fine. Stress is all. And getting knocked pretty bloody good in my noggin," she held the other girl tight. They were like sisters, the one good thing about dating Weaseley. Hermione loved his family. She loved being able to cuddle with Ginny and talk about how she's contemplating leaving her brother and all the trouble in her life. But how was she to explain this? This Chinese beauty with whom she has suddenly befriended, and…

Wait. And? What and? There is no and. She's a friend. A friend to have intellectual conversations and talk about boys with. Right? Why am I fighting with myself over something so simple? Save it for another day.

Hermione held onto the younger tight. Ginny could sense something was wrong. But you don't force things out of Granger unless you want to start trouble. Or was it too late for that?


End file.
